silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chances 4 Cast Assessment
This is the host Luke's cast assessment for Silly Survivor's eighty-third season, Survivor: Second Chances 4, by LukePrower. Luke: After a long run, we have hit our eighty-third season. Throughout history, we have had several Second Chances seasons as a chance for players who failed to play to the best of their ability to return and once again try to make an impact. Now, we will be holding our fourth ever Second Chances season, and everyone who has played in the past twenty-seven seasons that proved to be fierce and likable, but just couldn't do as much as they were capable of for whatever reason, is a candidate to return. This is yet another chance to make history, as we'll have twenty-four popular contestants try to make their mark once again. Our first returnee was a member of one of the strongest tribes ever to play. She was in a powerful alliance that kept her safe until the merge. She, along with everyone else, was playing hard. Her likability was tremendous, and she seemed to have a good path to the finals. However, after her tribe destroyed the other and made the merge, she was outed when one of her key allies betrayed her, resulting in one of the most famous backstabs and Tribal aftermaths in Survivor history. Her traitor would move on to win the game, but this player refuses to be lost in history. From Survivor: Vocaloids, it's... Gumi Megpoid!!! This next player led their tribe through times of turmoil. Their king-like work ethic captured the attention of a big alliance, allowing this person to run the game for several days. Just before a tribe switch, he was seen as a threat and a single person from his alliance flipped their vote to take him out. As the game progressed, the rest of his tribe members failed to perform and were all taken out in devastating fashions. Fans believe this could have been prevented under this man's leadership. From Survivor: Camelot... King Arthur!!! Up next is a duo from the same season. These two kicked some serious butt on their original tribe, being seriously strong players and threats for the merge. When the tribe switch rolled around, they were split apart. The first one managed to survive until they saw her as a threat after losing two challenges and had a forced Tribal Council for a double vote. On the same day, the second one was also eliminated when a vote that didn't go her way ended in her drawing a rock. From Survivor: New Zack Island, please welcome... Kasumi & Tina Armstrong!!! Our next player fell victim to one of the biggest blunders of the recent thirty seasons. Trying to balance alliances, this contestant who found a Power Ring early on was determined to play it. Trying to save his ally, he misplayed his Ring on them when he actually had the most votes. This resulted in a humorously tragic elimination, but he wants to be remembered for even more than that. From Survivor: Delmarva... Steven Universe!!! This one went far earlier than anyone expected or wanted her to go. Coming in as an already well-liked player, she had the votes to stay afloat for some time, but one thing fell out of her favor. On a tribe of three, she was wanted by two different alliances. When the votes split, the rocks came out, and she was the first to fall on her tribe. She's full of spirit and survival capabilities, and believes she's better than this. From Survivor: World Wide Web, please welcome... Mari Takahashi!!! Our next player came in with high expectations. She was a pre-season fan favorite, and had a lot of potential to do well. However, as early as the very first Tribal Council of the game, she was seen as a huge threat to go far, and was instantly voted out without a prayer. This fearsome beast that left before her time hopes to at least make it two votes in this time. From Survivor: Monster Island, here's... Mothra!!! This contestant once again proved that age is just a number, and went remarkably far into the game, only attending one vote before the merge. She kept a strong majority and was loved by everyone on the Jury. However, this fact was also known to her fellow contestants, who aimed to take her out at the penultimate Tribal Council. However, she continued fighting and ended up in a tiebreaker. Despite her best efforts, she failed the tiebreaker and left the game, when she just might have won had she lasted one more night. From Survivor: Forbidden Forest, it's... Minerva McGonagall!!! Coming up is someone who came into the tribe swinging their fists everywhere. She was deceptive, conniving, and every bit frightening, but nobody tried to vote her off. It wasn't until the tribe switch that she became a serious threat, and a Fatality Ring was played that threw her into a tie. Out of fear, all of her allies betrayed her and sent her packing just before the merge. She's here to spread some more terror and make it even further. From Survivor: The Streets... Ibuki!!! Following her is a recognizable player that had a tremendous following going into the season. However, this was a Blood vs. Water season, and this player was so well-liked that it was impossible for her to go under the radar. When a tribe switch put her on a tribe with her loved one, she became a target of a small alliance. In her misfortune, a Power Ring was played on her target and the votes were placed on her. Like Ibuki, she went out one vote before the merge. From Survivor: A New Japan - Blood vs. Water... Rem!!! We have another duo from the same season. These two vicious players were on a tribe that lost every single Immunity before the merge. They fought hard and became two of the last three of their tribe. The first one found himself outed when his ally betrayed him, and the second went deep into the game, only to be on the minority for the rest of his stay, which eventually led to his downfall. Both played second banana to the one that went the furthest, so here they are to rebuild their reputations. From Survivor: Horror, watch out for... Jason Voorhees and Leatherface!!! This player was a raging fan favorite at the start of the season. Speaking little and acting much, this player had their entire tribe eating out of the palm of their hand. Come merge, they were so likable, they were targeted by the big players. When a Power Ring was played, this player's journey came to an abrupt and incomplete finish. To top it all off, the player spared in their place was eliminated at the very next vote. Here's to hoping for a more complete finish. From Survivor: Ivalice... Vivi Ornitier!!! The next player was an energetic and sneaky one, which made them a target the moment their tribe hit the council. They survived and did their best to build an alliance, but it turned on him when he tried to save himself with a Geass Idol. If he had not played it, who knows what would have happened? He has all the potential to do well, he just needs the cards to fall in his favor. Will this be his best plan yet? From Survivor: Supermarket... Trix Rabbit!!! Now we have someone who you've definitely heard about. They only lasted for eight days, but they were hard not to notice in the cast. This lady was known for her terrifying aura and frightening game plans. Despite this, she kept herself afloat until a tribe switch put her in the minority. Based on appearance alone, she was voted out. This time, she hopes to actually have a chance to play the game. This fan favorite from Survivor: Vocaloids 2... Sweet ANN!!! One of our recent players, this one made a splash once they entered the game. They were loved by everyone around them, and proved to be a post-merge powerhouse. With an optimistic attitude and all-around likable personality, this person was a huge candidate to win. His game came to a close when a controversial player turned his allies against him. Now is his second chance to be the great guy that he is. From Survivor: Upside Down, please welcome... Bob Newby!!! We have another duo from the same season. These two had a strong alliance in a season of forty-two people, and made it through most of the pre-merge calling the shots. It wasn't until an unstable tribe member of theirs led to their downfalls at completely different times, completely shifting the game upside-down. Their reincarnations made it far, but they did not. These familiar players are ready to dispel evil and take over the game. From Survivor: Lucifenia - Re Birthday... Gumina Glassred & Lukana Octo!!! This contestant means business, and swears to keep trying until he wins. He was a challenge beast as well as a strong leader, causing many of his tribemates to look up to him. He had a firm grip on the game and would have won it all... had it not turned out to be a final two. Losing that final Immunity cost him the entire game, but he believes he can take it all back and will use his newly learned lessons to take the crown. From Survivor: Liberty City, here's... CJ Johnson!!! Our last female player shook up the game in ways that nobody has ever seen happen before, even eighty seasons into this show. This fan favorite wanted victory more than anything, and it showed. Many viewers feel like this player really spoke to them. While she failed to achieve victory the first time, her determination has not died, and she is coming back for another go. From Survivor: Back to Gameworld... Monika!!! Our next pairing went back to back on the same day right before the merge. Both were huge names with targets on their backs the moment the season began. Both kept their tribe afloat with their physical strength and likability, often partaking in the Battle twist, but a sudden switch separated them and they were cut down at one double Tribal. These two men with almost the same name can't stand defeat, and know to never give up. From Survivor: Morioh, we have... Giorno Giovanna & Johnny Joestar!!! Lastly, we have two men who were Reincarnations. Both of them were loved by viewers and players alike, but that only gave them a bigger target. One of them survived a dying tribe until the votes were no longer in his favor, forcing his tribe to vote him for being too likable. And the other broke up an alliance and went far into the merge, but was unable to shake his target. After having the fan vote to win, his allies fell victim to rocks and he eventually lost a tiebreaker that ended his legacy. From Survivor: Recycled - Re Birthday, here are... Butch Hartman & Brian Harding!!! So concludes are cast assessment for Survivor: Second Chances 4. These players are all fantastic, and I can't wait to see what they bring to the table this time.